


All The Best Things

by peja



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble - Owen (Or Gwen) reflect on a kink of Ianto's</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Best Things

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Characters/Pairing (portrayed by): Jack Harkness (John Barrowman)/Ianto Jones (Gareth David Lloyd)  
> Rating: FRC  
> Prompt: Challenge 147 - pockets (from TW100)  
> Summary: Owen (Or Gwen) reflect on a kink of Ianto's  
> Warnings: none  
> Genre: slash  
> Word Count 141 (was supposed to be 100 but the speaker is a bit jealous and it makes 'em wordy.  
> Permission to archive to WWOMB: Y  
> Acknowledgments/Notes: liked the challenge posted this evening on tw100's LJ ,so I went for it. This hasn't been betaed, and was written free-style, in like 10-15 minutes. Here's hoping it makes some kind of jumbled sense.  
> Disclaimer. Torchwood does not belong to me. no money made in this  
> Comm/List Written for: (opt) tw100

Ianto has this little kink. It's not something strange or weird or anything, it's just something a little bit not quite the usual thing. He slips things, explicit things, into pockets when no one is looking. And not his own pockets, oh no, not for our man Ianto. That would be too normal for the quiet tea boy turned Jack's second.

Course, Jack being Jack, and Ianto's anytime, all the time snog-boy, gets all the good stuff. The stray butt plug. The warm and snuggly home produced porn flick on Ianto's pocket traveling I-Pod.

The lovely band of gold adorning his ring finger. Engraved with Ianto's promise to love him forever.

Like I said....Jack gets all the best things.

Well, hell, stands to reason, don' it? Him and that greatcoat of his. He's got the biggest pockets.

End

Feedback is never a waste of time. It lets the writer know you read their work, and when ya write as many fandoms as I do it's nice to know which ones are getting read. Do drop me a line, if only to say ya read this drivel.

 

Author's websites:  
http://peja.dreamwidth.org   
http://peja.insanejournal.com   
http://peja1956.livejournal.com   
http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=1

Author's email: makebelievearchive@gmail.com


End file.
